Culpable
by Shiga San
Summary: Cuando el verdugo descubre su faz, los ojos inertes del reo graban en su retina el rostro de aquel que le ha producido el daño...Cuando Iruka mira a Kakashi, no ve la máscara de un verdugo, si no el fulgor brillante del hacha que empuña Ep. 6 up
1. Culpable

Ya sabeis, los personajes de Kishi sensei.

Advertencias: Pos siguiendo en mi linea, otro relato con situaciones fuertes, no apto para sensibleros. Leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Culpable.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo he hecho.

He cruzado la línea que separa al alumno del maestro, y él, aun no es consciente de la gravedad de mi pecado.

Se ha dormido y no me extraña. O eso o está inconsciente, que también sería posible.

Incluso un cuerpo como el suyo tiene límites y yo los he sobre pasado todos en una noche.

No sé si sentirme culpable o satisfecho, no era lo que pretendía, mancillar así su cuerpo y arrebatarle la inocencia de golpe, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios con ese tono lastimero, hablándome de él, como si no me afectara el dolor que ese nombre provocaba en su persona.

Siempre he estado ahí, para él, alejando mis propios problemas solo para atender los suyos, como si yo no tuviera bastantes…

Cuando he oído de sus labios, que lo amaba, no he podido más.

Algo en mi interior se ha desvanecido para siempre y armándome con la confianza que siempre me ha tenido, lo he hecho.

A pesar de sus intentos por que me detuviera, a pesar de sus gritos, a pesar de sus lágrimas, a pesar de su miedo…. Lo he hecho.

Y no me arrepiento en absoluto. No, nada de culpabilidad. Es solo que… me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra manera…más romántico…

Pensándolo bien, ¿Para que? El sexo no es más que un acto físico, lo demás queda relegado aun segundo plano.

Se resistió, hasta al último momento. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, incluso cuando ya era evidente que no había marcha atrás, usó sus palabras para detenerme… ¡Qué ingenuo! ¿De veras pensaba que iba a parar solo por que me lo dijera?

Él sabía que no, pero aún así, no dejó de intentarlo ni un solo segundo. El instinto de supervivencia del ser humano es sencillamente, increíble.

Instantes antes de que todo acabara, sentí que se abandonaba a mí, que me permitía poseerle, sin importar la crudeza del acto, no la fuerza, ni el dolor. Nada importaba para él y lo aproveché en propio beneficio. Si, lo hice.

Ya todo ha pasado, y le observo dormir. No pienso en el mañana, ni siquiera en el "dentro de un rato", solo miro las aletas de su nariz moverse en cada resuello. Apreté los dientes al ver su cuerpo temblar, en sueños. Incluso ahí sigue luchando en mi contra.

Bajo un poco más la mirada. La sábana que le cubre está manchada de sangre, se su sangre. Su silueta, encogida en posición fetal, se dibuja en la fina tela y me embriaga de nuevo. Susurra en sueños, me está provocando sin proponérselo. Me enfurezco de nuevo al escuchar de nuevo como, su nombre, el de él, abandona su cuerpo a través de sus labios. Ni si quiera en sueños puede olvidarse de que lo ama. Ni siquiera en ese estado es capaz de entender por que le he hecho pasar por todo aquello.

No quiero que lo ame. No quiero que ame a nadie más. Solo a mí.

Embelesado por mi propia confesión egoísta, le destapo, lentamente.

Me excito pensando en como sería si el colaborase. Si me pidiera que lo amase, si me dejara amarle…

Abre sus ojos y me mira. No se atreve a decir nada, no se atreve a moverse, no se atreve ni ha hacer ruido al respirar. Veo que contiene una exhalación y apreté los puños hasta dejarlos blancos por la presión.

Miro al suelo. Ahora, en este mismo instante, me avergüenzo de haber sido débil, de haberme dejado llevar. Le escucho. Mi nombre en sus labios me obliga a encararle. Mi mirada desigual se detiene en el centro de sus labios, anhelando escuchar su siguiente palabra. Se disculpa… ¿Por qué? Si soy yo el que debería pedir perdón…

Mi vista regresa al suelo. Oigo movimiento y un quejido. Debe dolerle, y mucho. Voy a decirle que no se mueva, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo, está sentado en el lecho, mirándome con una de sus dulces sonrisas pintada en la cara, y yo me siento idiota, acuclillado junto a sus pantorrillas. No me he movido…

Se inclina ligeramente hacia mí, estirando su brazo en dirección a mi rostro. Cierro los ojos. Espero una bofetada, un puñetazo, un golpe, algo. Me lo merezco y no tengo intención de defenderme. Está en su derecho.

Le está costando horrores llegar hasta mi, al final lo consigue. Con la punta de sus dedos roza mi bandana. Tras varios intentos, consigue quitarla de mi frente. No me muevo, ni para acercarme, ni para alejarme… quieto, espero su venganza.

No hay resentimiento, ni odio…lo noto en como me acaricia el contorno de la boca, no hay prisa, ni angustia… solo me mira, esperando una explicación, tratando de entender mis actos, tratando se saber por que. Quiere escucharme, es lo que hace siempre, con todo el mundo y yo quiero hablarle, pero no me acuerdo de cómo se hace. No recuerdo como juntar las palabras en algo comprensible, ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber que palabras podrían encajar en el acto vil y egoísta que me había llevado a cometer semejante atrocidad.

Esperaba pacientemente, con su mano ahora en mi hombro, descargando parte de su peso para no caerse. Sus ojos me esperaban, sus labios me esperaban, su cuerpo me esperaba y yo….Lo hice…

Deposité de nuevo su frágil cuerpo tembloroso sobre el lecho y le besé, delicadamente. Nada que ver con los voraces mordiscos que antes le había regalado. Le cubrí no solo con la sábana, también con mi sensación de ser alguien cruel, deshonesto, vulgar, egoísta… No merecía que me amara, ni siquiera que pensase en mí… y él…

Sonreía. Con sus labios enrojecidos por el ajetreo anterior y por la sangre, resultante de algún mordisco que se me escapara. Volvió a disculparse… ¡¡Esto es el colmo!

Me incorporo lentamente, temiendo hacer ruido, obligándole a abrir los ojos, ahora que ha vuelto a dormirse. Será mejor que me vaya, no solo de su habitación, también de su vida. Estoy convencido de que sino me ve, se olvidará fácilmente de lo que ha pasado, de lo que le he hecho, de lo que he destrozado para mi propio beneficio…

Llego a la puerta y agarro el tirador. Un sollozo me devuelve a su lado. Está llorando, despierto. No quiere que me vaya. No quiere estar solo. No quiere estar sin mi.

Debería clavarme un kunai en el corazón y removerlo después de escuchar esto, pero esas palabras, me dan una razón para seguir vivo, para seguir respirando. Si sigo con vida, podré expiar mi culpa, aunque se, que mi pecado no tiene perdón.

Con la mirada le pido que me odie, que me deteste, que me desprecie… sonríe de nuevo. Y no puedo evitar sonreír con el.

Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Me desnudo ante su atenta mirada. No solo la ropa abandona mi cuerpo, también mis dudas, inquietudes, culpas, todo se va al duro suelo.

Se mueve en la cama para dejarme sitio, y yo lo ocupo, alojando su cuerpo en mis brazos, acoplándolo a mis curvaturas…

Me disculpo, tratando de darle una razón lógica a mis actos. No hay repuesta.

Bajo mi cabeza para poder mirarle. Acomoda su rostro en mi pecho, hundiéndolo, privándome de su visión. Una súplica sale de mis labios, necesito ver la cara que pone cuando le pido perdón. Quiero que sus ojos me digan la verdad.

Emerge de mi torso y se apoya torpemente en una de sus manos para poder encararme.

- No importa… estoy aquí… yo cuidaré de ti….nadie podrá hacerte daño…nunca… ahora duerme…

Las ganas de llorar me atenazan la garganta. No puedo hablar, no puedo decir nada.

Regresa a la misma posición y yo hago lo mismo. Cierro los ojos tratando de dormir. Estoy saturado de tantos sentimientos desbordantes, creo que hasta voy a desmayarme.

Noto sus dedos en mi rostro, de nuevo me acaricia. ¡¡No lo entiendo!

Recorre la cicatriz que divide mi ojo en dos, y yo aprieto la mandíbula.

Sólo a él le permito algo como esto. Se mueve, lo noto, pero no miro.

Trastea con mi porta shurikens. No estoy en alerta y no voy a detenerle si me ataca. El sonido metálico, seco, me dice que ha cogido una de las cortantes armas. Si quiere utilizarla, adelante. Puedo morir tranquilo en sus manos.

Noto el filo por debajo de mi ojo sano. Junto las cejas en un acto reflejo, creo que sé lo que pretende y un "hazlo" se escapa de mis labios.

No le veo, pero sé que está sonriendo. El filo se desliza bajo mi ojo, atraviesa mi nariz y termina en el lado contrario, cruzando la cicatriz que ya estaba ahí, abriendo mi carne, dejando escapar mi sangre por la limpia herida.

Noto calor en la herida. Está pasando su lengua por el corte, para limpiarlo. Cruza mi cara siguiendo el camino marcado por el kunai, y me susurra que ahora, estamos en paz.

Los dos tenemos la misma cicatriz. Es una pena que yo no pueda mostrarla tan abiertamente como él. Me he acostumbrado a la mascara, demasiados años usándola.

Me hace feliz saber que al menos compartimos algo.

Abro los ojos y suspiro, se ha dormido con el arma en la mano. Se la arrebato y la alejo de ambos. Se acomoda de nuevo, pegándose a mi.

- Buenas noches, Kakashi sensei

Lo ha dicho tan bajito, que si no pongo atención, se me escapa.

Paso mis dedos por la herida sangrante de mi rostro. Sonrío orgulloso por tenerla. Por que él me la haya echo. Acaricio su pelo, colocando su cabeza para tener acceso a su frente. Le beso ahí. Gime, molesto. Suspiro y me rindo. Tú ganas.

Un…"Buenas noches Iruka sensei" abandona mis labios en dirección a tus oídos.

Sonríes en sueños y yo te acompaño.

Mañana será otro día. Encontraremos la manera de saldar mi deuda, aunque dudo mucho que me lo permitas… Tú no eres rencoroso…

Mi dulce Iruka sensei…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ñaca!... Por primera vez en mi vida, me sale un One shot (que flash, jajaja). Ya sé que dije que no valgo para escribir relatos de un solo episodio, pero este es tan retorcido, que sinceramente, tampoco sabría como continuarlo (Bueno, quizá si hago uno con la visión de Iru chan…) Arghhh, ¡¡Basta!

Espero que os guste…

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Culpado

Ya sabéis, los personajes de Kishi sensei.

Advertencias: Pos siguiendo en mi línea, otro relato con situaciones fuertes, no apto para sensibleros. Leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Iruka sensei cuenta en primera persona lo que ocurrió durante aquel fatídico encuentro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Culpable

Episodio 2:

Culpado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo es culpa suya.

Los hemos perdido a ambos, y es por su dejadez.

Cuando eran mis alumnos, al menos estaban a salvo, pero desde que son sus "subordinados" la cosa no ha hecho más que empeorar.

Sasuke ha desaparecido y Naruto esta en el hospital, en un estado lamentable.

Casi se matan y es por su culpa.

Que no piense que no voy a hacer nada. Alguien tiene que decirle que es culpa suya.

¿Tenía que enseñarle a Sasuke el chidori¿Con que intención¿Matar a Naruto?

Él sabía que pasaría esto, y lo único que ha hecho ha sido apoyar a uno en detrimento del otro…

Solo por que sea un Uchiha no tenía que haber permitido que su rivalidad fuera más allá. No hasta este extremo…

Estoy seguro de que no le importa, pero eso va a cambiar ahora mismo.

Le miro desafiante en cuanto doy con él y cuestiona con su ojo libre mi provocación.

Se lo digo, que es culpa suya que Naruto esté así.

Grito impotente, su presencia me perturba. No sé que cara está poniendo y eso me irrita aún más.

Me invita a marcharme de su casa alegando que no quiere escándalos. Los vecinos nos observan y lo hago.

Si pudiera le partiría la cara por su negligencia, pero no tengo ni el valor ni la habilidad requerida para enfrentarme a alguien de su nivel, aun así, no pienso quedarme callado.

De camino a mi casa noto que me sigue, pero no le digo nada. Abro la puerta y me empuja dentro cerrando con el pie.

Voy hasta mi habitación y me sigue. Me paro cerca de la cama y me giro para encararle.

Comienzo mis acusaciones, primero sutilmente, después se me va de las manos y soy grosero. Me da rabia que no diga nada…

Lloro, haciéndole entender que el dolor de Naruto es el mío propio, su nombre y el de mí alumno se entremezclan en un batiburrillo incomprensible de palabras y suspiros bañados en lágrimas

Me mira en silencio, sin contestar, y noto como a cada paso de mi argumento su cuerpo se tensa, aprieta la mandíbula, los dientes, todo está en tensión

En un último intento le grito que Naruto no se merece eso, su indiferencia, por que yo a Naruto lo quiero…

No me deja acabar y se abalanza sobre mí como una fiera a su presa.

Me agito tratando de quitármelo de encima, pero me arrastra a la cama y me lanza con furia.

No entiendo muy bien que pasa. Me golpea partiéndome el labio y después muerde en la herida haciéndome gritar en su boca.

Mi lucha continua, pero no puedo hacer nada. No voy a rendirme.

Me asusto al vislumbrar su objetivo cuando mi ropa empieza a ser arrancada de mi cuerpo.

Acalla mis quejas con su lengua, para mis brazos con sus manos. No me han entrenado para rendirme y no voy ha hacerlo.

Mi cuerpo desnudo tiembla bajo el suyo, mis nervios lo agitan como una hoja al viento. Eso es lo que soy, una hoja a merced del viento y él, un huracán sin compasión.

Quiero que me suelte, que me diga por que hace esto, por que tiene que ser así

Me entregaría a él gustoso, sin violencia, pero no me escucha. Tiene todos sus sentidos puestos en detener mis intentos por zafarme.

En un último intento, consigo poder hablar y le suplico que se detenga. Tengo miedo y no me importa demostrarlo. Me aterra su determinación y lo que está apunto de pasar…

Lo hace. Grito de dolor y lloro de nuevo. Duele, duele mucho. Siento como si en mi cuerpo se rompiera algo que no puede ser reparado. Huele a sangre y sé que es mía.

Sus gruñidos inundan la estancia y se mezclan con mis quejidos. Ya no tengo fuerzas…

Mi cuerpo siempre a sido suyo pero no encuentro la manera de hacérselo saber para que renuncie a esta locura. No puedo llegar hasta él… Me rindo…

Endurece sus movimientos al notar la pasividad con la que ahora le recibo en mi interior. No se para a ver por que, sigue embistiéndome, con mucha más furia. Se ensaña tanto que acabo por desmayarme. Oscuridad y la única compañía de su aliento en mis labios…

No sé como ha terminado, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya acabado.

Abro los ojos y trato de no hacer nada que le incite a un segundo asalto.

Se ha vestido y está de pie, en el centro de la habitación.

Mira al suelo y le llamo en un susurro.

Mira mis labios y trato de ganarme su perdón con un "lo siento". Vuelve a mirar el suelo y trato de que mi cuerpo me obedezca lo suficiente como para llegar hasta donde está.

Me duele horrores y un gemido sale de mis labios cuando consigo sentarme en el lecho. Se agacha junto a mis piernas y yo le espero sonriendo.

No sé como llegar hasta ti, que me cuentes que te pasa, que me digas por que todo tiene que ser así.

Estiro el brazo con la intención de tocarte, tus ojos se cierran y tu mandíbula se tensa. Sé lo que estás esperando y no voy a dártelo. La violencia no será mi medio para vengarme de ti, por que puedes estar seguro de que lo haré.

Deseo ver tu rostro libre de obstáculos, pero este dolor horrible me invita a desistir. Eso nunca. Acaricio la espiral que brilla en el metal de tu frente, y la quito de ahí. Me molesta para disfrutar de toda la piel que siempre escondes.

Eres tremendamente hermoso y no puedo evitar querer tocarte, sentir en mis dedos eso que no permites que nadie si quiera mire. Tus labios son perfectos y mis dedos se sienten atraídos por ellos. Necesito tocarte y lo hago.

Busco en tus ojos la respuesta a este arranque de furia que me ha dejado el cuerpo destrozado. Quiero saber por que lo has hecho. Sabes que me puedes tener de forma pacífica, a si que ¿Por qué has tenido que atacarme tan brutalmente?

Observo tu labios moverse para decir algo, pero finalmente ni una sola palabra sale de ellos. En ese preciso momento soy consciente de lo que te pasa, estás celoso.

"A Naruto lo quiero como a un hijo" es lo que iba a decir antes de que tú, en tu arranque de furia me interrumpieras sin acabar la frase…

Poso una mano en tu hombro, tratando de llamar tu atención, de confesarte la verdad y de que todo esto pase como un mal sueño para ambos… Eso ya no puede ser…

Mi cuerpo se endurece al sentir tus brazos bajo mis rodillas, tiemblo y el pánico me invade. Me besas, despacio y cubres mi maltratado cuerpo con la sábana testigo de nuestro encuentro. En tu mirada veo arrepentimiento y un "perdóname" sale sin recato de mi boca… El aplastante dolor que me abrasa por dentro me hace perder la consciencia de nuevo y recuperarla casi inmediatamente…

Sé lo que estás pensando y me duele incluso más que lo que me has hecho. Consigo vislumbrar entre lágrimas y sollozos tu espalda junto a la puerta. ¿Vas a abandonarme después de todo? No quiero que te marches, no quiero estar solo, no quiero estar sin ti y te lo hago saber… Maldito cabrón egoísta…

Veo como te yergues, y clavas tu mirada culpable en mis ojos. ¿Arrepentido? Ja.

Sonrío de satisfacción al comprobar que tú también eres humano y que no está todo perdido… Al menos no para mí… Acompañas mi sonrisa con una tuya.

Te has desnudado ante mi fija mirada y me muevo en el lecho para que puedas ocuparlo, y me pego a ti, para que no puedas ver mi rostro.

Te disculpas y escondo mi cara en tu pecho a propósito, para que no me veas sonreír.

Suplicas mi atención y tengo que apoyarme en ti para poder medio incorporarme y darte el placer de mi mirada. Entonces lo veo. Culpa, humillación, deshonra…

Demasiado para alguien como yo. Una triste mueca de felicidad se dibuja en mis labios y te reconforto en uno de mis suspiros ahogados:

- No importa… estoy aquí… yo cuidaré de ti….nadie podrá hacerte daño…nunca… ahora duerme…

Vuelvo a aferrarme a tu torso desnudo y noto como tiemblas ligeramente.

¿Ahora vas a llorar?

¿Ahora te has dado cuenta del dolor que me has causado?

¿Ahora eres consciente de que me amas?

Acaricio con deleite la cicatriz que recorre tu rostro maltratado, te atiesas por que no estás acostumbrado a estas muestras de cariño. Solo sabes amar haciendo daño, dominando y poseyendo sin compasión… Voy a demostrarte lo que se siente cuando alguien a quien amas te provoca dolor.

Cojo una de tus propias armas y espero cualquier indicio de que vayas a detenerme, pero no ocurre nada. Podría matarte ahora mismo y tú no vas a impedir que lo haga… Que cruel por tu parte ¿Crees que así enmendarás tu pecado?

Me instas a que te dañe con un "hazlo" susurrado que sale de tus labios.

Sonrío y sé que tú eres consciente de que lo hago.

Me sorprende la facilidad con la que el filo se desliza por tu carne, abriéndola a su paso.

Te marco el rostro con el mismo estigma que adorna el mío…

El rojo líquido me fascina hasta tal punto que no puedo evitar lamerlo. Tengo la necesidad de conocer el sabor de tu sangre, ya que tú ya te has saciado con la mía.

Me siento pletórico al haber culminado mi obra. De nuevo el dolor me devuelve a la realidad y pierdo el mundo de vista sumiéndome en una oscuridad impuesta por mi cuerpo. He llegado a mi límite y mi cuerpo me hiberna a propósito para sanarme...

Busco tu calor y pronuncio lo que serán mis últimas palabras hasta que despierte con la esperanza de que te frenen, en caso de que quieras volver a dañarme mientras duermo…

Te deseo unas buenas noches…Kakashi sensei…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno pues a pesar de que dije que no publicaría mas, me he visto en la obligación de poner el segundo episodio de lo que iba a ser, en principio un One shoot. Como podeis comprobar es la visión de Iruka del mismo hecho que ocurre en el episodio anterior. Uno mas y conocereis el final...

Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo prestado. Sigo esto por todos vosotros.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Buscando culpables

Ya sabeis, los personajes de Kishi sensei.

Advertencias: Pos siguiendo en mi linea, otro relato con situaciones fuertes, no apto para sensibleros. Leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Cuando el verdugo descubre su faz, los ojos inertes del reo graban en su retina el rostro de aquel que le ha producido el daño...

Cuando Iruka mira a Kakashi, no ve la máscara de un verdugo, si no el fulgor brillante del hacha que empuña...

Culpable.

Capítulo 3: Buscando culpables.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquél día.

Meses, años, quizá sólo unas horas y todo lo ocurrido no ha sido más que el producto de un retorcido juego de mi imaginación… Hoy terminará, al fin…

Aquel día…

Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar pensar que fue el único momento romántico que hemos tenido…

Después de aquél ataque de celos… la cosa fue mucho peor.

Al principio te limitaste a esquivarme, adrede, sabiendo que te desearía más cuanto más tiempo pasaras evitándome.

Después nuestros encuentros, silenciosos, se limitaron a tu disfrute, usándome sin ningún reparo para ello… y yo lo permití… pensando que con el tiempo lograría ablandarte hasta que me aceptarás como algo más que un medio de desahogo, pero…

No fue así… Cada nuevo encuentro tus intenciones para conmigo se hicieron mas patentes. Al principio de manera sutíl, agarrándome con más fuerza, golpeándome esporádicamente o echándome en cara que había mirado a éste o aquel… vanas excusas para inflar tu ego y evitar la culpa….

Una gota desorientación, dos, somnolencia, tres paro en el sistema motor, cuatro rigidez muscular, cinco…la muerte mas horrorosa y agónica que puedas pensar…

"Click, click, click, click, click…" Deposito el cuentagotas en la encimera de la cocina y vacío el contenido del bote en el fondo del vaso… La tetera pita indicándome que el líquido está en su punto. Mientas camino con la cena hasta el salón, vuelvo a recordar por que estoy haciendo esto… sonrío… quiero ser libre…

La comida está dispuesta en un lado de la mesa. Ordeno los cubiertos y miro de nuevo la taza, que me grita desde su posición. Suspiro ante la comida… Cena para uno, por supuesto. No me has dado permiso para comer en tu presencia… mi amo…

Una arcada me sobreviene al evocar esas últimas palabras en mi mente. La tetera con el agua hirviendo corona el centro de la mesa y pongo el vaso en su lugar. Necesito vomitar pero me contengo al escuchar las llaves en la puerta.

Mis ojos se dirigen inmediatamente el suelo, justo delante de mis pies, de manera automática. Solo espero una palabra tuya, mi amo, para que permitas a esta sucia criatura posar sus ojos en los tuyos.

Una sucia criatura patética es lo que soy... es en lo que me he convertido en tus manos...

Pasas frente a mí en un aplastante silencio y tomas sitio en la mesa. Ni siquiera me has mirado, lo sé.

Empiezo a impacientarme al no oír el sonido de los cubiertos. Aprieto los puños tratando de relajarme y no darte ninguna razón para sospechar que ocurre algo... Presiono mis dientes unos contra otros para evitar que una sonrisa se me escape...

Hueles a bosque, a tierra, a sudor y a sangre. Estoy tan acostumbrado al olor del sudor que podría identificar a cualquier jounin de la aldea con ese método... Por que sí, todos han sudado en mi presencia, y en la tuya. Cada vez que les invitabas a tomarme solo para quedarte sentado, mirando como lo hacían, deleitándote con mis gemidos ahogados, con mis súplicas... ¿No te bastaba con hacerme daño que tenías que ver como otros lo hacían?

Me tiemblan los labios recordando cuanto dolor he tenido que soportar en silencio desde aquél maldito día...Debí matarte entonces, cuando la culpa era mas grande que tu poder sobre mi... Pero eso ya no importa, por que hoy se acabará todo.

Una especie de alegría me inunda cuando escucho el chorro de agua caliente llenando el vaso. Estoy tentado por un segundo a tirarlo a propósito aunque eso signifique tener que soportar otra de tus dolorosas lecciones. ¿Qué harías? ¿Pegarme? ¿Invitar a tus compañeros para que me violen? ¿Qué oscura perversión inventarías para educarme ante una osadía de ese tipo, mi amo?

Sorbes con parsimonia, haciendo ruido aposta para que te escuche. Me provocas para que incumpla una de tus órdenes y alce la vista... Sé lo que ocurrirá entonces y no voy a darte el placer... Caigo en la cuenta de que eso no volverá a ocurrir jamás, al menos no por tu causa...

El vaso emite un leve sonido cuando tu mano lo deposita en la superficie lisa...¡por fin!

Vuelves a llenarlo y es cuando te encaro...

Cuestionas mi desobediencia con tu dura mirada y yo me limito a negarte con la cabeza...

Se acabó maldito cerdo... Tu hechizo sobre mi se ha roto, ya no puedes infundirme temor, ni miedo ni nada... ahora solo eres un hombre desdichado a punto de sucumbir.

Mis ojos siguen tus movimientos atentamente... incluso la cabeza de una víbora es capaz de morder después de ser decapitada...

Das un paso, dos y te paras en seco... Creo que el corazón va a estallarme de tanta emoción...

Caes de rodillas, a un metro de mi, y una de tus manos se posa en tu cuello, apretando. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa sin compasión ahora, mi querido y adorado amo?

Ninguno de mis pensamientos sale de mi cabeza, no hablo nada. Me limito a mirar tu decadencia sin hacer nada por evitarla. El antídoto está en mi pantalón pero soy incapaz de sentir el vial a través de la tela. No quiero ni recordar por que sigue en mi poder...

El primer ataque de tos te obliga a expulsar sangre violentamente por la boca y la nariz... Es tan bonito el contraste del rojo con el tono madera del suelo que pierdo unos segundos deleitándome con los matices...

Mmm, que gozada...

Tu ojo visible suplica ayuda entre la incertidumbre y el asombro de lo que acontece en el pequeño comedor de tu apartamento...

Un "Iruka, ayúdame por favor" abandona tus labios a través de la sangre que también sale por la abertura...

Un parpadeo, dos. Ni siquiera he pensado en que haré después...

Me acuclillo a medio metro, para no perderme nada. Vuelves a suplicar ayuda y mi semblante de piedra cae ante esas palabras...

Una ligera curva, una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa, una risita leve, carcajadas estridentes salen de mi pecho. ¿Cuántas veces hice yo lo mismo ante ti y tu corazón de piedra? ¿Cuántas veces te apiadaste tú de mí? Yo te lo diré: ninguna. Ni una sola de las veces vi un atisbo de compasión en ti, ¿Por qué crees que yo si lo tendré?

Jódete.

Si por mí fuera estarías revolcándote en tu sangre hasta el fin de los días, pero desafortunadamente, el veneno que elegí es demasiado rápido y eficiente... Todo acabará pronto, solo tienes que relajarte... Suspiro ante el último pensamiento ¿Cuántas veces lo he oído desde aquél maldito día?

Los pies se me duermen de la postura y me siento cruzándolos por delante, sin tocarte.

Alargas la mano con la intención de tocarme pero no llegas y tu mano acaba por arañar el suelo con tanta violencia que un par de uñas se resienten... Tu otra mano se aferra al chaleco a la altura del pecho, agarrando la tela como si quisieses arrancarte el mismísimo corazón a través de ella. ¿Ya ha llegado a ese punto?

Tu cuerpo se pone rígido de repente y aguantas tenso unos segundos hasta que todo termina. Por fin te relajas y expiras.

Permanezco callado con la vista puesta en tu cuerpo. Tengo la sensación de que harás uso de un último estertor como los malos de las películas cuando el protagonista lo cree vencido.

La cena se está enfriando

¿Importa?

Soy libre y tengo ganas de gritar hasta romperme la voz. Se acabó tu tiranía disfrazada de amor. Se acabaron tus "en el fondo sabes que te lo mereces" "es culpa tuya, no que atrevas a quejarte" "lo hago por tu bien, me lo agradecerás".

Espero sin moverme cual estatua, velando tu hermoso cadáver. Tengo que comprobar que está hecho y me tomo la libertad de posar uno de mis dedos en el dorso de tu mano.

Estás cálido, pero tu corazón está frió e inactivo.

Puedo sentir en mis entrañas como todo tu universo se desintegra a mí alrededor y una extraña fuerza se apodera de mis deseos conscientes...

Limpio todo lo que he utilizado y te abandono ahí, en la oscuridad de tu hogar... Espero que para siempre o al menos, hasta el día de mi muerte.

Camino lentamente por las polvorientas calles de la aldea, paladeando mi triunfo. De repente, todo lo que miro me parece desconocido, teñido de colores a los que antes no prestaba atención, caras que antes no me parecían tan felices... Ni si quiera el cielo me había parecido nunca tan azul como en este momento...

Caigo en la cuenta de que si tú has vuelto, los demás también lo habrán hecho contigo... y no tardarán en señalarme en cuanto se conozca la noticia de tu triste fallecimiento, mi querido amo...

Aprieto los puños en un vano intento por auto recriminarme semejante falta. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

Si, todos ellos deben acompañarte, amo. Todos, ni uno solo quedará sin pagar por lo que me hicieron... Y te acompañaran a donde quiera que hayas ido, los que actuaron y los que sabiéndolo, no hicieron nada por detenerte o por sosegar mi alma maltratada...

Sonrío abiertamente y compruebo mis armas. Trabajar en el archivo me confiere ciertos privilegios... Uno de ellos es que sé donde vivís y que hacéis cuando no estáis de misión...

Trazo en mi mente una lista con todos vuestros nombres, direcciones, puntos débiles, todo...

Antes de iniciar mi gesta, voy al único lugar que me confiere un poco de paz, mi casa.

Mi pequeño apartamento se me antoja de dimensiones interminables, como si todo mi mundo se hubiera ensanchado con tu marcha. Me refresco en el baño, llevando toda el agua que pueden albergar mis palmas hasta mi rostro y extiendo el líquido hasta el pelo, echándolo todo hacia atrás. Vuelvo a hacerme la coleta, estirando el cabello hasta que me hace daño en las sienes. Contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que no conozco a esa persona que me sonríe en él. Es cierto... yo no existo desde hace tiempo... Un muerto no puede recordarse a si mismo...

Trazo una raya con un kunai en mi dedo corazón y marco tu muerte en el espejo con una línea simbólica en la lisa superficie... suspiro sonoramente al ser que me mira fijamente desde el otro lado del cristal...

Bien, que empiece todo...

Trazo mentalmente el itinerario, centrando mis sentidos en aquellos que quedan más lejos de mi casa...

El paseo me lleva poco más de media hora, me he entretenido en exceso deleitándome con el paisaje, y sin embargo, tremendamente ansioso por llegar a mi primer objetivo.

Plantado frente a la puerta, pienso rápidamente una excusa convincente de mi presencia ahí. Genma no es idiota y sabe que Kakashi sensei estaría a esas horas "jugando" conmigo, a si que no puede evitar mirarme desconcertado.

Digo lo primero que se me ocurre y parece que se lo ha tragado...

Estúpido ingenuo.

Ha sido tan fácil que casi me pongo a llorar de la alegría.

"El amo me envía"

Cuatro palabras y ha abierto la puerta sin dudarlo.

Sé lo que te gusta y voy a dártelo como se le concede la última comida a un condenado a muerte.

Cierras la puerta con lentitud y me invitas a sentarme con una falsa cortesía que me hiela la sangre.

No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo y no tengo intención de dedicarte más de lo que te mereces, hijo de perra.

Acerco mis manos temblorosas al cierre de tu pantalón, fingiendo un nerviosismo que no tiene nada que ver con la ansiedad que siento por dentro.

Si, retrocedes hasta apoyar la espalda en la pared y escucho de tus labios lo que quieres que te haga. Pedazo de basura.

Hasta el fondo, como tu quieres. Solo que esta vez me voy a tomar la libertad de añadir un movimiento para hacerlo mas excitante.

Tus manos aferran mi cabeza para indicarme la velocidad y es cuando creo conveniente que esto termine ya, tengo mucha gente a la que matar y no puedo entretenerme a jugar contigo.

Me estás despeinando y no me gusta.

Tu cuerpo tiembla y aprietas mi nariz contra tu vientre...mmm... cierro la mandíbula en un golpe y mi boca se inunda con tu apéndice. Tus manos me apartan violentamente y me incorporo despacio, abriendo ligeramente los labios y dejando que el cacho de carne en el que se ha convertido tu miembro resbale por mi barbilla y vaya a parar al suelo.

Ahora mismo tienes la misma mirada que el amo... Clamas por tu pérdida sin ser consciente que eso no es lo peor que te pasa. Aprovechando tu éxtasis, he efectuado un corte certero en tu ingle y la sangre se escapa a cada latido muslo abajo.

Sonrío con la boca inundada por tu sangre y alzó la mano en una cuenta atrás privada. Tu cuerpo escurre pared abajo y acabas sentado en el suelo, mientras se forma a tu alrededor un gran charco de líquido carmesí... ¡Ah, como me gusta ese color! Podría pasar horas contemplando sus matices. Tus manos que apresan fuertemente la entrepierna se relajan y caen flácidas a ambos lados de tu cuerpo... Aún respiras y tratas de suplicar por tu vida con esos ojos que te sacaría encantado por todas esas veces en las que yo he dirigido igual mirada a ellos y has respondido con una sonrisa lasciva.

¿Aún no lo entiendes, mi querido Genma? A esto se le llama justicia...

Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción adorna mi cara, manchada con tu sangre, cuando por fin te decides a morir.

Me atieso al sentir una presencia acercándose a la entrada, y me escondo a un lado de la puerta tras apagar las luces.

Una nueva sonrisa se instala en mi rostro al reconocer el chakra de la persona que golpea con los nudillos la madera que me separa de él.

Raido. Esto va a ser mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

Deslizo la mano hasta el tirador y lo giro lentamente hasta que la puerta se abre. Me aseguro de reducir mi flujo de chakra a cero para no ser detectado... cada vez más sencillo...

Asoma la cabeza por el espacio que ha quedado y tantea con la mano la pared buscando el pulsador de la luz mientras llama al anfitrión de la vivienda en un tono pacificador...

No le dejo llegar a encender la luz y le agarro por la muñeca tirando de él hacia mí. La adrenalina me invade y en décimas de segundo mis manos aferran su cabeza y efectúo un movimiento de giro preciso. Un chasquido y Raido se convierte en una masa de carne inservible... ¡Qué deleite!

Regreso a mi apartamento con la sensación del deber cumplido llenando cada una de mis células y me encamino sin mirar a ningún otro sitio hasta el baño. El reflejo será mi único testigo cuerdo en mitad de esta locura. Marco dos líneas mas al lado de la del amo: Namiashi y Shiranui...

Bien pues hasta aquí el epi tres. Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, os adoro.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

Shiga san.


	4. Menos culpables

Ya sabéis, los personajes de Kishi sensei.

Advertencias: Pos siguiendo en mi linea, otro relato con situaciones fuertes, no apto para sensibleros. Leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Cuando el verdugo descubre su faz, los ojos inertes del reo graban en su retina el rostro de aquel que le ha producido el daño...

Cuando Iruka mira a Kakashi, no ve la máscara de un verdugo, si no el fulgor brillante del hacha que empuña...

**_0000___**

_**Culpable**_

_**Episodio 4: Menos culpables.**_

_****_

Joder, estoy hecho un asco.

La sangre de ese cerdo empieza a encostrarse en mi barbilla y mancha mi chaleco y parte de mi sien hasta el pelo.

Qué manía con mancharme el pelo... Debería cambiarme de ropa. Aún es media tarde y llamaré demasiado la atención con todo lleno de sangre... aunque teniendo en cuenta que los aldeanos ya están más que acostumbrados a ver ninjas heridos, no creo que nadie repare en mi aspecto... ¡Qué demonios, me quedo así... !estoy cómodo.

Mi siguientes objetivos están demasiado cerca de mi casa, a si que ni siquiera me molesto en perder el tiempo dando vueltas para ser visto y construirme una coartada. Me da igual todo.

Acaricio la placa con el nombre de Hagane con dos dedos y ladeo la cabeza para asegurarme que hay alguien en casa... Tal y como sospeché los dos están dentro. Esto me facilita bastante el trabajo, ja ja ja ja.

Me tapo la boca conteniendo una carcajada que pugna por salir. Ahora no es el momento... cuando todos estén muertos podré reír a gusto, hasta que me duela...

Estrecho la mirada y limpio el sudor de mis palmas en los pantalones... Estoy nervioso, excitado, impaciente... ¿Puedes verme, amo?

La puerta se abre a mi llamada y un Izumo desconcertado me estudia con la mirada. La sangre de mi anterior visita aún está caliente en mi ropa y veo en su rostro una pregunta. Uso las mismas cuatro palabras que me abrieron la casa de Genma y extrañamente funcionan de nuevo. El "ábrete sésamo" que he ideado es tan efectivo como la mejor de las llaves maestras. Kotetsu aparece secándose el pelo, presumiblemente del baño y una mirada cómplice entre ellos le pone al corriente de mi presencia en su hogar.

Qué empiece la fiesta.

Kotetsu me guía hasta el sofá donde acabo sentado entre ellos y coloca la toalla húmeda en el reposa brazos. El único ojo visible de Izumo me recorre mientras sus manos se afanan en desprenderme del chaleco.

No de eso nada, encanto. Las normas del juego las pongo yo.

Deslizo mi mano hasta el bulto en su pantalón y saco su juguete en un movimiento brusco. Es lo que te gusta, con la mano... Sonríes, bien, esto va muy bien.

Kotetsu se entretiene en mi espalda, preparándose para embestirme mientras se deleita con los gemidos de su pareja en mi mano... ¡Qué bonito es el amor!

Me subo al sofá para quedar a cuatro patas, dejando mi trasero a merced de Kotetsu, mientras una de mis manos sigue con su trabajo en el cuerpo del otro.

Izumo cierra los ojos en el momento del éxtasis y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, justo como esperaba. Deslizo una de mis manos para acallarle y la otra, la que empuña el kunai, se desliza por su cuello de oreja a oreja.

La sangre sale a borbotones mientras escurre por su pecho hasta el ombligo, mmm... que preciosidad. Extiendo el líquido carmesí con la mano que estaba en sus labios y agarro su sexo al completo, para cerciorarlo de un tajo preciso...

El cojín bajo su trasero comienza a inundarse hasta que escurre por el borde al suelo...¡Cómo me gusta!

Estoy tan ensimismado que por un momento pierdo consciencia de la persona que se aferra a mis caderas, ignorante del pictórico final que ha tenido su fiel compañero... Me levanto y me las arreglo para sentarme sobre sus muslos y seguir con la danza sexual, aferrando su cabeza al arco de mi cuello evitando que mire y se de cuenta... Iluso...

La mano que aferra el kunai ensangrentado pende por el espaldar del sofá y espero paciente su clímax...Ahh, ahí está...

¿Te ha gustado? Apuesto a que no tanto como a mí...

Paseo el arma por su pecho y repito la misma rutina que con el otro cerdo. Primero el cuello, luego su sexo... después solo tengo que mirar y sonreír al contemplar la belleza de mi obra maestra...

¿Por qué los dioses me bendicen con esta visión angelical?

El siguiente de mis objetivos es peligroso, pero no me importa en absoluto... A estas alturas tendría gracia que me importara... ¿No?

Cierro la puerta lentamente dejando atrás mi acto, de nuevo en completa oscuridad, después de comprobar que no volverán a levantarse y que nada pueda delatarme...

Una amplia sonrisa se instala en mi rostro inundado de fluidos y siento que me duelen los músculos de la cara de tanta felicidad...

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te has ido, amo?

¿Aún es de día?

¿Es que este día no acabará nunca?

Mmm...Ojala pudiera guardarme estas sensaciones para cuando me sienta solo, pero sé que es pasajero y fruto del momento... En fin, mi ropa apesta... ¿Debería cambiarme ya?

No, creo que voy a aguantar un poco más, total no creo que nadie se dé cuenta... Ja ja ja es curioso, pero hoy me siento etéreo, invisible, indestructible...

Regreso a mis dominios y el reflejo de mi ser en el espejo del baño me devuelve una sonrisa de aprobación... ¡Como si la necesitara! ¿Quién coño eres tú y por qué crees que tu opinión me importa?

Dos líneas más se unen al sangriento marcador en la lisa superficie... Vaya está quedando mejor de lo que esperaba...

¿Te das cuenta de que no soy tan inútil como tú decías, mi amo?

Salgo a la calle y emprendo el nuevo camino arrastrando los pies... Empiezo a sentirme cansado de todo esto pero algo me empuja a seguir con el plan... Sí, todos deben acompañarte, no puedo dejar que vayas solo... ¿Ves como si que me preocupo por ti?

El aroma de Ichiraku inunda mis sentidos. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tanto folleteo me ha dado hambre. Creo que aguantaré un poco más. Uff, pasar de largo el puesto de ramen me supone mas esfuerzo del que imaginaba...Suspiro frustrado al notar que no me he corrido ni una sola vez en lo que va de día... Al final el amo tendrá razón y no podré hacerlo si no es con él. ¡Egoísta!

El atardecer cae sobre las calles destartaladas de este lugar que llamo aldea y aún no he escuchado los gritos de alarma ni las carreras frenéticas del personal médico... Seguro que Kakashi se siente muy solo... Bueno, parece que he llegado.

Alzo la vista lo suficiente como para asegurarme de estar en el lugar correcto. El edificio del escuadrón de torturas es un siniestro laberinto de pequeñas salas en las que te puedes perder fácilmente aunque hayas venido antes. ¡Vaya, he acertado a la primera!

Medio sonrío ante la puerta y giro el tirador para abrirla. Shhh, un momento. ¿Qué cara debería poner con estas pintas que llevo? Ahh, probaré con una de pena, sí eso es, soy la persona mas triste y mortificada de la tierra. Espero que funcione...¡Bah, a la mierda! ¿Qué puede pasar, que me mate? Ya ves tú... lo único que sería una verdadera lástima por el desperdicio que supondría acabar con alguien tan hermoso como yo... Oigo un "adelante, Iruka" y me mentalizo nuevamente "triste, abatido... debo parecer derrotado"

La cabeza de Ibiki asoma por encima del mapa que sostiene entre las manos pero no se mueve de la silla en la que está sentado, se limita a desplazarlo lo suficiente como para que su mirada asome por encima.

Avanzo arrastrando los pies en un siseo y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sé que solo me ha dedicado una décima de segundo y que sabe lo que he hecho.

Levanto los ojos hacia su persona aunque mi rostro apunta al suelo y veo que ha dejado el mapa en la mesa y ha girado la silla a un lado, sin levantarse. Alza los brazos ofreciéndome refugio en ellos y me dejo querer por un instante.

"Lo siento Iruka, mi pequeño Iruka" susurra mientras escondo mi cara apoyando la mejilla en su cráneo cubierto y siento sus fuertes brazos en torno a mi torso. Acaricia mi espalda, sigue sentado y estoy de pie entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" La sangre del chaleco mancha su rostro marcado y aún así no se inmuta. ¡Qué tío! Me sonrojo al ser consciente de que nunca podría hacer su trabajo... Debe ser horrible matar personas por información...

¿Qué debería hacer, amo? Abrazo su cabeza con delicadeza y suspiro en esa postura. Suspiro profundamente. Suspiro casi lujuriosamente. Esto ya no puede detenerse por muy buenas intenciones que tengas, Ibiki. Lo sabías, lo viste. Viste lo que el amo me hacía y no me ayudaste, no me consolaste, no me salvaste. Métete tus buenas intenciones por donde te quepan. Ya no las quiero.

Apoyo las manos en tus fuertes hombros y te separo de mí lentamente. Tu cara es un poema. "no tenías por que hacer es-cough" Sonrío abiertamente, tanto que ya me duele la cara de hacerlo. Definitivamente soy alguien muy feliz.

Estabas tan ocupado manoseándome para limpiar tu culpa que ni te has dado cuenta del kunai que te he clavado, ¿Eh? Menuda putada.

La herida es mortal, debería decírtelo, pero la mueca de tu cara me dice que ya lo sabes. Que tío tan listo. ¡Ahh, estoy totalmente impresionado!

Te pones de pie y posas tus manos en mi cuello. ¿No quieres irte solo, verdad? Lo siento, Ibiki. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún, no puedo acompañarte. Perdóname, hijo de perra.

Inserto uno de tus propios kunais hasta la empuñadura, desgarrando carne, rompiendo huesos, con toda la fuerza que puedo sacar a pesar de la falta de aire.

¿Vas a matarme, de verdad? Dejo escapar una lágrima deliberadamente. No tengo que pensar mucho para que aparezca. Tengo tantas cosas por que las que llorar que me resulta demasiado fácil. Tal y como pensé, funciona. Pardillo

Aflojas el agarre en torno a mi cuello y dirijo una de mis manos ahí, sobando la zona y tomando una gran bocanada para recuperarme. Veo como te tambaleas caminando hacia atrás y topas con la pared. Te sientas en el suelo mirándome fijamente.

Por primera vez, alguien entiende como me siento, por que hago esto, por que necesito desplegar mis alas y alzar el vuelo hasta el sol. Pero vosotros, si, todos vosotros, conocedores de mi tormento en la tierra, sois cadenas que me mantienen aferrado a esta existencia. Tengo que librarme de todos vosotros, todos debéis acompañar a Kakashi en su viaje. Si, que os jodan a todos.

Arrancas el arma de tus costillas y la lanzas a mis pies. Ni siquiera me importa.

¡Ahh, que desconsiderado por mi parte! Casi me voy sin concederte tu último deseo.

Me agacho junto al kunai de mis pies y gateo hasta tu regazo con el en mi mano.

Tomo tu cara con una de mis manos y te beso. Un beso casto, puro, dulce. Un beso solo para ti, Ibiki. El mejor que he dado en mi vida. La sangre que inunda tus pulmones sube hasta tus labios y la saboreo en el beso. Mmm... Deliciosa.

Me apiado de ti un poco y solo te corto el cuello como a los demás. Conservarás tu dignidad después de todo. No es un final tan malo, ¿Verdad?

El amo me dice que debo marcharme ya. Una pena.

Salgo del despacho y camino lentamente para no despertar sospechas entre los que se cruzan en mi camino en territorio anbu. Sería una pena que me pillaran ahora, sin terminar.

No sé muy bien como he llegado a mi apartamento, pero la cuestión es que estoy de nuevo frente al espejo.

Mi querido Ibiki se merece un tanto especial en mi marcador personal. La línea de sangre que pertenece a su "baja" cruza el cuello de mi reflejo de izquierda a derecha, en horizontal.

_****_

Bueno, hasta aquí el epi cuatro...

Especial mención a y a Nittah por sus reviews y sus ideas. ¡Gracias por todoooo!

A nuestro prota se le empieza a ir la cabeza y no parece importarle mucho …

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga sangriento


	5. Últimos culpables

Ya sabeis, los personajes de Kishi sensei.

Advertencias: Pos siguiendo en mi linea, otro relato con situaciones fuertes, no apto para sensibleros. Leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Cuando el verdugo descubre su faz, los ojos inertes del reo graban en su retina el rostro de aquel que le ha producido el daño...

Cuando Iruka mira a Kakashi, no ve la máscara de un verdugo, si no el fulgor brillante del hacha que empuña...

Culpable.

Episodio 5: Últimos culpables.

Joder, que hambre tengo.

Salgo de nuevo y las calles de la aldea me reciben con recelo. El aire me quema la garganta y puedo sentir en los pulmones su toque abrasador ¿Será por el hambre o por la alegría de que todo esté saliendo tan bien?

Vaya, Gai sensei no está en su casa. Por primera vez en lo que va de día me siento un poco frustrado...

Encamino mis pasos a la sala de espera de los jounins. Si no está ahí no sé que voy a hacer. No sé donde buscarle. Empiezo a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué haré si no está? ¿Y si me descubre al ir a buscar a cualquiera de los que ya están con el amo?

Me detengo en seco en mitad de la calle principal.

Suspiro.

Sonrío.

¿Quién va a sospechar de mi? De un pobre y triste chuunin profesor de academia. Los únicos que podrían delatarme ya no pueden hablar, a si que, no tengo de que preocuparme. El estómago me ruge de nuevo. ¡Qué sí! En cuanto acabemos con este haremos una pausa para comer

¿Estás de acuerdo, amo? No sé ni para que mierda pregunto.

La puerta de la sala está sin vigilancia. Esto sí que es un golpe de suerte. Me asomo por la pequeña ventana circular y contemplo con asombro como el objetivo de mi pequeña misión privada se encuentra durmiendo en uno de los sofás.

¡Qué suerte, por dios!

Entro de puntillas, sin darme a conocer bajando mi chakra todo lo posible. Debe estar muy cansado como para no haberse despertado con mi presencia.

Dedico un par de minutos a idear mi escape y me siento un poco decepcionado, ya que no podré recrearme demasiado con Gai sensei. En fin, no se puede pedir más de lo que te dan y ya ha sido demasiada suerte que te encontrara aquí, dormido y a mi merced.

¿Por donde debería empezar? Mmm... Necesito pensar con rapidez. Este sitio es demasiado público como para cometer ningún fallo.

Bien, decidido.

Si he podido con Ibiki Morino, este gilipollas hereje del buen gusto no debería suponerme ninguna dificultad.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre tus caderas y susurro tu nombre para despertarte. Con que te mantengas en silencio no tendré problemas y sé como callar a los cabrones como tu.

Meto la lengua en tu boca, provocando un beso no correspondido al instante, pero pronto te me unes en la acción.

Noto tus manos por debajo del chaleco, en la espalda. Estás tan entretenido con mi piel y con el beso que el kunai que corta tu garganta no parece importarte demasiado.

Haces fuerza para quitarme de encima tuya, pero me aferro con todas mis fuerzas y la ayuda de un sello que consume el chakra. Por una vez, mis visitas a la biblioteca no han sido en vano. El amo preparó este sello en un intento de demostrarme que era mucho más inteligente que yo por no poder hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Ja jaja ja, que gracioso.

Mantengo tus manos en mi espalda mientras te desangras lentamente. Una pena que no pueda verlo, pero incluso en esta fatídica situación, besas bastante bien. Me estoy excitando y todo...

Lo siento mucho, amo. Sí, es cierto, ya me voy, tranquilo.

Hundo las manos en tus entrañas después de cortar la espantosa tela verde que conforma tu vestimenta y la bandana cae al suelo tintineando por su parte metálica en las baldosas... Estás tan cálido, pero no es esto lo que busco. Necesito mi trofeo, como los demás, tengo que quitarte lo que usaste para dañarme. Tu lengua y tu polla.

No te preocupes, a donde vas no las necesitarás.

Estás tan hermoso con los intestinos fuera y la garganta abierta, que no puedo acallar un suspiro de admiración.

¿Qué? Ah si, vale, ya me pongo en camino, amo.

La guarida del monstruo en la que se ha convertido mi apartamento me parece más lejana cada vez. Otra línea mas en el espejo... Una más y dormiré tranquilo.

Al fin, por fin, en fin.

De todos mis objetivos, ella va a ser la más complicada.

Mientras espero en la banqueta de Ichiraku que el jefe me prepare un buen tazón de ramen me sumerjo en mis pensamientos más profundos. Noto los ojos del propietario y de su hija en mi persona, seguro que se están preguntando el por que de mi ropa manchada y mi cara seria. Les dedico una de mis sonrisas y me responden con el mismo gesto, en silencio. Agradezco el no tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Ahora mismo mis sentidos están puestos en la comida y no creo que me saliera nada creíble ni aunque lo intentara.

El amo se queja por el tiempo que estoy perdiendo.

¡Cállate, joder! Tengo hambre, jodido egoísta. Sakura nos va a costar una barbaridad y lo sabes, a si que deja de sermonearme. Siempre está con la hokage y soy bueno, pero no para salir ileso de un encuentro con esa diabólica mujer que tenemos por líder.

Golpeo el mostrador con el puño cerrado al tiempo en que el bol es puesto en su lugar y me disculpo con un gesto de la cabeza.

¿Ves lo que pasa? Necesito pensar en silencio... ¿Qué parte de cállate no entiendes?

El humeante alimento espera frente a mí y meto los palillos con prisa. Cuando te quieres poner pesado lo consigues, ¿eh? Ya voy, cierra la puta bocaza de una vez.

Espero junto a tu puerta, sentado en el suelo. Me sirvo de la media pared que hace de baranda para no ser visto por los transeúntes.

Ahí estás.

Me ves, te acercas y me tiendes una mano para enderezarme. Tropiezo a propósito y me pego a ti en un abrazo forzado. Te sonrojas. ¿Por qué?

Estrecho la mirada mientras pienso rápidamente. El amo quiere que lo haga, me grita dentro de la cabeza que te lo haga. A ti, a mi pequeña alumna...

Sii, amo, lo sé, ella también lo vio, tu dejaste que lo viera.

Me invita a pasar y a utilizar su baño mientras alega que buscará algo de ropa para dejarme.

No quiero ducharme, ni limpiarme, aún no. Veo tu cara en aquél momento. Recuerdo las manos que me aferran las caderas, y las que sujetan mis brazos. Recuerdo como olían todos y cada uno de ellos, sus palabras, sus gruñidos, sus jadeos... y tus ojos esmeralda puestos en mi, mientras pasabas la lengua lascivamente por tus labios. Apuesto a que te morías de ganas por participar en la pequeña fiesta que había organizado Kakashi para ti, pero el amo no te lo consintió. No quiso verme con una mujer, eso no le excitaba... Bien, deseo concedido, preciosa.

Espero en el baño con la puerta entreabierta, sé que estás al otro lado, espiando cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Quieres espectáculo? Pues vas a tener el mejor de tu vida. Si, vale, de acuerdo. El amo me da permiso y empiezo a quitarme la ropa y a dejarla en el suelo. La sangre ha calado hasta mi piel y la camiseta se ha pegado en algunas zonas. Te veo por el reflejo del espejo. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, puta? ¡Oh, perdón! No debería tratar así a una dama...

El porta shuriken hace un ruido seco al caer al suelo y trasteo a propósito con el cierre del pantalón, fingiendo no poder quitarlo.

Entras y te pones a mi espalda, acariciando con una mano mi pecho y con la otra abriendo en un toque el pantalón. Si que me tiene ganas la pedazo de guarra. Estás tan desesperada que tus gestos me indican que estás dispuesta a que follemos en el baño. ¡Venga ya! Aquí no puedo hacer nada, vamos a la cama, j aja j ja...

Me giro y buscas mis labios ansiosa. Pongo cara de sorpresa y me sonríes. Ahh, si supieras la de babas que han pasado por mi boca en lo que va de día no te haría tanta gracia. Céntrate Iruka, ahora estamos con ella.

Empiezas a anticiparte a mis actos y tu ropa desaparece de su lugar en tiempo record. Esto es malo.

Te tiendes en la cama boca abajo, y me esperas impaciente.

Pido permiso para beber agua y me indicas donde está la cocina y añades que me dé prisa. ¿Ya no puedes esperar mas, jodida zorra?

Veo tu nuca desde la puerta y sonrío.

El sonido del agua amortigua mi búsqueda por los cajones. Mis ojos se estrechan hasta parecer pequeñas rendijas en mi rostro.¡Lo encontré! Es perfecto.

Regreso a tu encuentro y poso una de mis rodillas en el borde de la cama y rozo tu espalda con una de mis manos. La otra está ocupada empuñando el hacha de mano que muy acertadamente poseías. ¡Qué encantadora!

Es extraño, pero me doy cuenta de que las palabras del amo no son en vano. Tengo una mujer hermosa a mi merced, desnuda y no estoy excitado. Tal y como vaticinó mi cruel propietario, no se me pondría dura nunca mas con ninguna otra persona que no fuera él. ¡Cabrón, maldito cabrón!

Aprieto con mucha mas fuerza el mango del arma hasta sentir en mi palma los dibujos y relieves. Un jadeo proveniente de la boca femenina me devuelve al momento en el que estoy. Mi enfado sobrepasa límites lógicos tras el funesto descubrimiento.

Una caricia prolongada desde el hombro hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Otro suspiro de Sakura.

Mi vista se desvía al reloj de la mesilla mientras mi mano armada asciende a todo lo que el brazo me da de sí.

Aprieto las mandíbulas y descargo el primer golpe con toda la furia contenida que puedo liberar.

El metal atraviesa la carne certeramente y la cabeza se separa del cuerpo en el primer machetazo, se gira hasta posarse en una de las mejillas y finalmente encuentra el camino al suelo, donde rebota con un ruido seco un par de veces.

El cuerpo de mi alumna se convulsiona un par de veces y la sangre sale despedida desde su cuello hacia el cabecero de la cama. La almohada es inundada y salpicada... De repente soy consciente de que me he quedado ensimismado mirando el espectáculo.

¡Joder, que frío hace!

El amo está contento de que no me la haya follado y me lo hace saber. Le sonrío.

Me alegra saber que te gusta lo que hago, Kakashi.

Me visto con cierta parsimonia, y eso que tengo la piel de gallina por el frío repentino que se ha instalado en el apartamento de la sucia perra.

Un último vistazo en el espejo me devuelve un reflejo que me es desconocido. Ese no soy yo, es lo que el amo quiere que sea. Vaya, que guapo soy.

Regreso con una pequeña lata de líquido inflamable que he encontrado en la cocina, destinado para rellenar encendedores. Lo vacío sobre el cuerpo y le prendo fuego. Sin más.

Bien el problema del frío está resuelto, aunque no me quedaré lo suficiente como para subsanarlo.

Me giró desde la puerta para un último vistazo y cierro delicadamente.

Aspiro todo el aire que puedo contener en mis pulmones y le exhalo lentamente.

El amo dice que vuelva a casa cuanto antes. Una cosa es dejar gente muerta por ahí y otra muy distinta es un incendio.

Eso llama la atención. Como puedes ver, el amo es una persona muy observadora...

Me aseguro la vuelta sin ser visto y sin saber como estoy sentado de nuevo en el pasillo de mi casa.

Una extraña sensación de abandono me embarga por completo. Debería estar feliz, sentirme pletórico y sin embargo no es así.

Tengo la sensación que se tiene después de componer un gran puzzle y descubrir que falta una pieza. Da igual lo grande que sea, lo complicado o el tiempo empleado. En ese instante no importa, ni el dibujo ni nada. Tus ojos se van irremediablemente al maldito agujero de la pieza ausente. Te enfadas y la buscas, primero en la caja, luego por el suelo, debajo de alfombras y cojines, hasta en sitios imposibles... sólo para descubrir que no está.

Y da lo mismo lo que hagas, aunque logres taparlo sabes que está ahí, el agujero de las narices sigue en el puzzle...

El amo se sienta a mi lado y me mira fijamente, sin decir nada.

En la calle, las sirenas del cuerpo de bomberos inundan el silencio del final de la tarde.

Han encontrado a Sakura...

¡Amo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_****_

fin del episodio 5.

La cosa empieza a desmadrarse en serio... Lo cierto es que esta historia tenía en principio tres finales distintos. Uno malo, otro peor y por último uno muy deprimente. Me dí cuenta de que ninguno de los tres va con la esencia de la historia,en conclusión, tendrá un final que a mi parecer va mas con lo que pretendía cuando empecé con esta locura llamada fic. Gracias nuevamente a Voz del silencio por escucharme y darme sus sabios consejos en esta historia. Es la única que me comprende en mis delirios jajaja, y gracias también a Mprago, Nittah y Sanning 81 por sus reviews. En dos episodios conocereís el tan ansiado final...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	6. Miradas culpables

Ya sabeis, los personajes de Kishi sensei.

Advertencias: Pos siguiendo en mi linea, otro relato con situaciones fuertes, no apto para sensibleros. Leerlo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Cuando el verdugo descubre su faz, los ojos inertes del reo graban en su retina el rostro de aquel que le ha producido el daño...

Cuando Iruka mira a Kakashi, no ve la máscara de un verdugo, si no el fulgor brillante del hacha que empuña...

Culpable.

Episodio 6: Miradas culpables.

Han pasado dos días en los que la prensa y los medios se han hecho eco de los acontecimientos.

La población comienza a no sentirse protegida y se nota. Hay un extraño ambiente pululando por toda la aldea y todos se miran con recelo y hablan en susurros. Odio cuando se me quedan mirando mientras paso de largo.

Sigo con mi vida y los padres de mis alumnos lo comentan en voz baja.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien se haya atrevido a matar a asesinos de élite con tanta impunidad?

Ahh, la verdad es que es una muy buena pregunta... y aunque conozco la respuesta el amo me mantiene cuerdo y con la boca cerrada. ¡Menos mal!

He estado a punto de salir a la calle y gritar a pleno pulmón que lo hice yo, pero el amo tiene razón.

Kakashi dice que nadie me creerá...

La hokage y los médicos encargados de los cuerpos están totalmente desorientados. Fue muy buena idea llevar los trofeos de una casa a otra... poner los trozos o la sangre de un objetivo en el siguiente ha hecho que los investigadores se vuelvan locos buscando razones, haciendo perfiles, estudiando delincuentes habituales conocidos... si, lo sé kakashi, lo sé, estoy fuera de todas esas listas...

Mi jornada laboral termina y me encamino al edificio médico. Nuestra líder ha requerido mi presencia en la sala de autopsias para hablar conmigo y no está bien hacer esperar a una dama... y mucho menos a una como esta, creedme.

Recorro los pasillos del hospital con prisa. No soporto la limpieza extrema del entorno, el olor, los quejidos... todo es tan deprimente...

Cuando por fin llego a la sala de autopsias la imponente presencia de la mujer me espera a la puerta, mirando por la pequeña ventana de la misma hacia dentro, pensando en algo que no quiere mostrar su duro rostro.

El amo me pide que haga ruido, que sepa que hemos llegado y le hago caso. Yo tampoco me fío mucho.

Llego a su altura y le hago un gesto amable con la cabeza acompañada por una de mis célebres sonrisas castas. Me mira y asiente.

Por lo visto estos dos últimos días he estado yendo al apartamento de Kakashi y quedándome en las inmediaciones quieto, muy quieto, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Si digo la verdad, no lo recuerdo, pero a ella se lo han dicho y está preocupada por mí. "Sabe" que Kakashi y yo éramos amigos (se me hace raro escucharla hablar de él en pasado con el amo justo a mi lado) y quiere ayudarme a asimilar su marcha ¡Que considerada!

Me asomo por la ventana mientras ella junta palabras en frases que pretenden mitigar mi "dolor" y de repente detiene su perorata. La sangre se me hiela al darme cuenta de que el cuerpo que está sobre la mesa de autopsias es el de mi Kakashi. La sábana de blanco impoluto cubre su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo pero sus cabellos, de un inconfundible plata asoman por el borde. ¡Es él! ¡Es "MI KAKASHI"! Mío, mío, mío y solo mío.

Recorro la distancia hasta el borde de la fría mesa metálica temblando de arriba abajo. La hokage se aparta lo suficiente como para permitirme el paso y los ninja médicos de la sala me miran fijamente. Están intrigados, expectantes. Supongo que se preguntarán como voy a reaccionar al igual que yo me pregunto como se han atrevido a meter sus sucias manos en el cuerpo del amo.

El ambiente en el cuarto está tan cargado que por un momento creo que voy a perder el conocimiento. Más allá del amo están los demás, igualmente dispuestos en sus camas metálicas y cubiertos con sábanas de blanco cegador. Me da lo mismo, solo puedo mirarle a él... y ellos, los que se han atrevido a mancillar a mi amo me miran a mi...

Fijamente...

Me acusan con la mirada...

Lo saben...

Cabrones...

Y el amo se ha ido, me ha abandonado junto a su cuerpo inerte...

Silencio en mi cabeza, silencio en la habitación... duro y aplastante silencio que hace que me sienta...mmm ¿Culpable? Jajaja, no, eso nunca... Me siento pletórico y en cierto modo feliz, aunque no he conseguido la felicidad que buscaba cuando inicié esta locura. Por un momento soy consciente de mi mismo y de lo que voy a hacer. Pienso en mí, pienso yo solo... vuelvo a ser Iruka, el profesor, el ninja, el dulce mortal.

Yo.

Con dedos temblorosos acaricio la tela, sintiendo en mis yemas los contornos, las curvas y los valles tras la prenda mientras rodeo la camilla. No quiero perderme ni un milímetro y me tomo mi tiempo en deslizar lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Me quedo de piedra cuando su piel queda expuesta. Tengo que taparme la boca con fuerza para no ponerme a gritar y lo único que siento en todo el cuerpo es la mano de la hokage aferrándose con firmeza a mi hombro, el resto de mi persona es insensible a cualquier estímulo.

Los segundos caen pesadamente, tiempo en el que no hago nada salvo mantener mi ira dentro, corroyendo mis entrañas y luchando por desgarrarme la garganta y salir a voz en grito.

Tres pares de ojos clavados en mi nuca, impasible, fríos, fijos... me acusan ¡A mí! Y son ellos los que le han hecho esto a mi querido amo.

¡Su ojo no está! Su precioso y perfecto ojo del color de la sangre no está en su sitio. En su lugar, una terrible cicatriz que ha sido descosida y vuelta a coser afea su cara. Con lo que me gustaba esa mirada siniestra que destilaba peligro...

Tengo que tocarle pero algo me lo impide. Una fuerza invisible me mantiene anquilosado en el sitio.

Me miran, me observan, analizan cada uno de mis movimientos, gestos.

Me miran, me miran, me miran ¡Dejad de hacerlo! Empiezo a enfadarme, y no quisiera perder la calma, pero no tengo mi freno puesto. ¿Por qué me has dejado amo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Sé que la hokage no me está mirando sin girar la cabeza. Aunque quisiera no podría apartar la vista de Kakashi.

Es él. Está ahí y es precioso.

Lo que le han hecho es imperdonable.

Suspiro profundamente más para darme valor que por falta de aire y tiro de la tela un poco mas, hasta dejarla descansando bajo su ombligo.

¡No!

A partir de este momento si soy totalmente sincero no recuerdo mucho mas... solo que todo se vuelve rojo, todo lo que está al alcance de mi visión brilla en ese tomo. Oigo gritos, golpes, huesos que se rompen, cosas metálicas que caen al suelo estrepitosamente... y todo es rojo... y brilla intensamente...

Mi cerebro se ha detenido en la visión del torso desnudo de mi kakashi, aún no sé por cuanto tiempo ni por que, pero cuando vuelvo a ser consciente de todo estoy contra la pared del pasillo con el brazo de la hokage apretando con demasiada intensidad mi cuello.

Noto las miradas de trabajadores y visitantes en mi persona. Estúpidos cotillas...

Empiezo a tener una vaga idea de lo que ha pasado concentrándome en los jadeos atropellados de la líder. La puerta de la sala de autopsias pende de un hilo y lo que se puede ver dentro tampoco parece en mejor estado.

Los médicos yacen tirados de mala manera con sus blancos atuendos adornados de brillante y preciosa sangre. Desde aquí creo ver que uno tiene un brazo roto, se le ve el hueso astillado sobresaliendo por el roto de la manga. Hay baldosas rotas y la mayoría de los cuerpos están desperdigados o a medio caer de sus lechos... menos el amo, que continua en su sueño impasible en perfecto estado.

La ayuda acude a auxiliar a los médicos y la hokage me arrastra literalmente a su despacho en el hospital. Me limito a mirarla fijamente mientras me grita cosas tan cariñosas como que en que coño estaba pensando o que si quiero pasarme una temporadita detenido, blah, blah blah... y un montón de mierda que no me importa en absoluto.

Aprieto la mandíbula y asiento una y otra vez... finalmente se cansa y se sienta pesadamente en su butaca mientras sigo de pie mirándola... Ella ha permitido que le hicieran todo eso mi Kakashi... Hija de puta... todo es culpa tuya.

Su voz se suaviza y me suelta un montón de tonterías sobre la lealtad y "la relación que manteníamos los dos" y otro montón de mierda igual de grande que el anterior...

No le presto atención hasta que me pide que me acerque... que necesito una cura...

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que los nudillos de la mano derecha están sin piel y sangrando y que, posiblemente tenga la nariz rota. No me importa pero aún así me acerco a ella y dejo que me cure las heridas. Su tacto no me dice nada, no hace que sienta nada y un suspiro cansado sale de mis labios junto con una disculpa sincera que la líder contesta con una sonrisa... Dice que me entiende... sí claro, apuesto a que sí... y que ella también ha perdido a gente muy importante y que esta situación le viene grande.

Ja ja ja, esto si que es bueno... no me ha parecido que nada te haya impedido mutilar al amo, por que los demás cabrones seguían enteros, o casi, pero a él lo habéis manoseado a conciencia... Vete a la puta mierda zorra.

Me pide que me vaya a casa y que me tranquilice hasta el funeral, que será "pronto". Konoha necesita enterrar a sus "héroes"... ¡Diosss! esto es lo mas gracioso que he oído en mi vida... sinceramente espero que los entierren bien hondo.. por si acaso les da por salir jajaja...

Tengo que hacer acopio de todo mi auto-control para no reírme a carcajadas... Es que nuestra jefa es tan graciosa cuando se lo propone...

Mi humor se va por la ventana cuando nuestra líder mutiladora pone en mis manos "los efectos personales de Kakashi".

Miro curioso el interior y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que queda de lo nuestro está en esta bolsa.

Las manos me tiemblan al contacto y compruebo que vuelvo a tener hambre, o gases... una presión en mi estómago se hace presente... Uhmmm definitivamente creo que es hambre...

Me resulta increíble que una persona entera, una vida, una entidad, quede reducida a lo que lleve encima en el momento de su muerte; no somos nada más, sólo lo que cabe en una pequeña y plástica bolsa.

Visto así es una puta mierda.

Estoy en una especie de burbuja sensorial que me aparta de todo lo que no sea la bolsa. Me muero de ganas de husmear dentro pero soy consciente de que me siguen mirando, estudiando mis gestos;y la verdad, empieza a tocarme los cojones tanta sospecha...

Decido volver a mi madriguera y recrearme en mi propia satisfacción aunque sean unas pocas horas, hasta que empiece el velatorio y toda esa pompa inútil e inservible.

Dejo las cosas de Kakashi en la cama y me meto en el baño con prisa. Vomito desesperado y compruebo que las molestias de mi estómago no eran por el hambre. Durante unos minutos que se me hacen eternos, lo único que puedo hacer es vomitar. Me tiemblan las piernas y entre arcada y arcada consigo arrodillarme lo mas cerca posible del retrete y limpiarme las lágrimas que sin saber como caen pesadamente por mis mejillas.

Recuerdo haber estado en esta situación antes... sólo que la vez anterior me dolía el cuerpo entero y no estaba arrodillado por voluntad propia, sino por que el cuerpo no me respondía... fue justo después de la primera vez.

Aún recuerdo la sensación de terror que me inundó cuando al despertar lo vi al pie de la cama, desnudo y serio, con la cabeza ladeada y los puños cerrados...

Aún recuerdo sus palabras susurradas, en las que me preguntaba si lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer para demostrárselo...

Aún recuerdo su sonrisa lasciva a mis palabras y su respuesta : "sinceramente espero que sobrevivas"

Aun recuerdo sus dedos en mi cuerpo, reabriendo la herida que había puesto perdidas las sábanas el día anterior, usando la sangre para entrar de nuevo en mi persona, desgarrando, horadando y finalmente marcándome como suyo.

No recuerdo haberme desmayado, pero si despertarme dolorido y confuso y ser arrastrado al baño, metido en la bañera de un empujón y obligado a lavarme a conciencia, en agua helada, entre lágrimas y temblores involuntarios.

Aún recuerdo ser sacado de la bañera por un fuerte agarre en mi brazo y lanzado de nuevo a la cama de sábanas recién cambiadas solo para volver a empezar de nuevo.

Y recuerdo, después de despertar media docena de veces en la misma postura y situación, encontrarme solo y tirarme de la cama. Arrastrarme hasta el baño y entrar en la bañera gateando, entre siseos de dolor y lágrimas que emborronaban todo menos mi sentido común. Supe que a Kakashi no le gustaba ver mi sangre y me esmeré en quitarla de mi cuerpo, aunque mis manos temblaran de frío o miedo, no lo sabía. Empapé en agua helada mi labio partido, mi nariz sangrante, mi trasero desgarrado, mis costillas y dedos rotos y mis lágrimas de sangre. Me arrastré como pude fuera de la bañera y regresé al cuarto, sin secarme. Arranqué las sábanas desde mi posición en el suelo y me las arreglé para poner otras limpias y meterme entre ellas; esperé a que volviera... porque...

… ese día se convirtió en mi amo y yo... en su propiedad... un muñeco que debía demostrar a cada minuto hasta donde llegaba su amor... o lo que ese cabronazo creía que era el amor.

Ya no tengo nada mas dentro del cuerpo y es estúpido que siga aquí tirado; me levanto de un salto y tiro de la cadena...

Voy al lavabo y dejo que el agua corra durante un rato antes de meter las manos y mojarme la cara.

Estoy cansado, hambriento, dolorido, asqueado, frustrado, enfadado... libre.

En ese pensamiento levanto la vista y me fijo en mi mismo. Sonrío al espejo y el reflejo lleno de marcas de sangre imita el gesto a la perfección. Mi "yo" ensangrentado gira su rostro hacia la puerta y sonríe de forma macabra mientras señala mi cama, donde la bolsa con las cosas de Kakashi descansan.. ¡Oh, claro! debería ver que hay en el sobre sorpresa...

Vacío el contenido sobre la cama sin cuidado y voy tirando al suelo las cosas según van pasando por mis dedos. Solo una cosa hace que me sobresalte y dedique mi absoluta atención a ella. No es que sea algo extraño ni nada, es su bandana, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no me empalmaba que he tardado en recordar la sensación... Y es extrañamente gratificante, aunque la causa de mi excitación haya sido el aroma de Kakashi en este trozo de tela con la insignia de la aldea...

Aunque pueda parecer inapropiado, dadas las circunstancias, me entran ganas de hacerme una paja. Lo sé, es estúpido, debería dedicarme a limpiar la sangre que hay en mi casa y parte de mi ropa, pero hace tanto tiempo que no me desahogo, que de repente siento como si fuera a morirme si no me corro.

Kakashi reaparece a los pies de la cama cuando la cremallera del pantalón está abierta. ¡Vaya, cuanto honor! Por un momento creí que ibas a perderte el espectáculo. El amo sonríe y me pide que siga con un gesto de la mano... Empezaba a echarte de menos, grandísimo hijo de perra.

Debería subir la calefacción por que cuando me levanto la camiseta con la intención de acariciarme toda la piel expuesta se me pone de gallina; joder que frío hace de repente. Pero la necesidad apremia y la verdad, es que estoy calentándome de otra manera.

Fijo mi vista en sus ojos desiguales y pongo la bandana de Kakashi sobre la almohada antes de tenderme sobre la cama y empezar a acariciarme sobre la ropa interior.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Bien, pues el fin del epi seis queda aquí.

Sé que dije que quedaban dos epis en el anterior, pero creo que necesito un poco mas de tiempo para que quede como quiero, a si que, esté episodio es el antepenúltimo, quedan dos mas ¿Vale?

Espero que os guste (¿O no?) y que comentéis que os parece, reviews serán bien recibidos.

Gracias a Voz del silencio, mprago, sanning81, susanjian y todas aquellas personas que se han molestado no solo en leer el fic, si no en dejar también un comentario. ¡Gracias de todo corazón!


End file.
